


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: It’s Roman’s first time in the snow, and he can’t be bothered to think of stupid things like danger or hypothermia. Luckily, Logan’s there to think for him.





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO all the requests ive done on tumblr have been transferred,,,, that took so long ;w;
> 
> aaand i have more requests in my inbox so. more coming. eventually. cries
> 
> i tooootally wasnt projecting on roman in this one :3c

Roman had dreamt of snow his entire life.

Growing up smack-dab in the middle of Florida didn’t exactly give you many chances to see snow. Sure, they had that fakey soap-snow at all the holiday events — but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t cold or magical or anything; it only made his nose itch.

But then he got accepted to a college way up north, and finally,  _finally,_  he left Florida behind him. The winter wonderland he’d been dreaming of his whole life was finally within his grasp! He spent all of fall waiting, practically vibrating with excitement the entire time — and when November rolled around and the forecast announced a snowstorm, his excitement reached its peak. He was going to see snow! For the first time!

He spent that entire week barely about to breathe through his excitement, and finally the day came. After a ridiculously long time spent studying, Roman happened to look up to find tiny, magical snowflakes drifting lazily down outside the library window. “Oh my god,” he whispered, eyes growing comically wide. It was snowing. It was snowing!

He shoved himself to his feet with a hushed cry of delight and ran to the door, forgetting his jacket and drawing lots of strange looks as he went. His heart soared as he ducked through the maze of bookshelves, as the door came into view, as he shoved it open —

And he immediately froze. Literally.

He’d felt cold before. Hell, he’d spent most of fall wrapped in as many jackets as he could find, not to mention the scarves and gloves and hats he’d shoved himself into to escape the _demon_  that was cold temperatuers. But this? Holy shit.  _Holy shit._

He stood completely still in the doorway, his eyes wide, and a small part of him screamed in the most Floridian way possible. But the rest of him — the rest of him felt close to tears. He stepped down into the snow and scooped up a handful, not even noticing as his fingers buzzed and tingled as he gazed at how it sparkled. It was so  _pretty!_

And, well, Roman had never had good impulse control — really, were there any Floridians who did? — and he’d never seen snow before in his life, so could you really blame him for what he did next? Face-planting into the snow seemed like the best course of action at the time. A jolt of freezing cold rocketed through his entire body but he didn’t care, too busy making a snow-angel.

“I knew you were an idiot, King, but this is just ridiculous.”

A sudden voice roused Roman from his winter-wonderland stupor. Framed by the light from the library and the last bit of gray sunlight left, Logan Croft stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Roman huffed. “Y-Y-Y-Yeah?” he stammered, too cold to speak evenly. “W-W-Why don’t y-you s-say that t-to my f-f-face?”

Logan stepped down into the snow, giving it a moment’s distasteful glance before he leaned down to be face-to-face with Roman. “You’re an idiot, and this is ridiculous,” he said again. “You’re going to give yourself hypothermia.”

“P-P-Perhaps!” Roman exclaimed. “B-B-But it’ll be a w-w-worthy sacrifice!”

“No, it won’t. Do you Floridians have any sense of self-preservation?”

“N-Nope!” Roman declared proudly. “I-I-I’ve punched a-a-alligators, C-Croft, a-a little f-frozen water c-can’t stop me!”

“You’ve… punched…” Logan trailed off, shaking his head and heaving a heavy sigh. “You’d better be joking about that. You’re endangering yourself, King. If you’re going to play in the snow, at least be dressed for the occasion. Here.” He held out Roman’s jacket, and it was then that Roman noticed his scarf, draped over Logan’s arm, and his hat shoved into his pocket. Had Logan gathered his warm clothes for him?

“Aww, y-y-you care a-about me!” Roman teased. “H-H-How nice of you~”

“Just tAKE THE JACKET!” Logan yelled, his face exploding with a bright red blush. He threw the jacket at Roman with a furiously muttered ‘yeet.’

Roman stood and yanked on the jacket, pulling it tight around himself for warmth, and he caught his scarf and gloves with shaking hands and yanked them on too. He relished in the warmth they brought, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

“There. Isn’t that better?” Logan’s smug voice was enough to spark a roaring fire in Roman’s chest.

“Oh, definitely,” he retorted. “Thanks, nerd.”

Faster than lightning, Logan scooped a clump of snow into his hand and lopped it at Roman. It exploded across his face in a burst of freezing cold and Roman gasped overdramatically, betrayal etched across his face.

“No problem, prep,” Logan said with a tiny, adorable laugh.

Roman grabbed a handful of snow and grinned. “Oh, it’s on.”


End file.
